Imbued
The term Imbued refers to a baseline who gets their powers from a god, demon or similar entity. A person who is imbued can exhibit essentially any effect, depending on what their patron gives them. Imbued is not the same as a Paladin, but the forum discussions about the distinction are rather fuzzy. The distinction between Imbued and Batson Factor seems to be that Imbued is always on, while a Batson Factor has to call on the power each time. Info from the Old Forums Home » The Crystal Hall » Questions and Answers » Query about Imbued? Re: Query about Imbued? #100101 is a reply to message #100053 Fri, 30 January 2015 18:32 Kristin Darken First, its not generally 'spirits' that Imbue people. That's where part of your error with comparing them relative to an avatar is. As to the question... is it possible? Yes, in theory. Is it likely? No. Not only are the numbers of Imbued fairly small, the whole idea behind them is granting power to someone deserving who, if given the power to make a difference, would do so. Mutants already have power to make a difference... why give one of them more? Note that this reason behind why certain people are selected to receive power to make a difference is why there aren't any children/teenager Imbued. Re: Query about Imbued? #100113 is a reply to message #100104 Fri, 30 January 2015 23:32 Kristin Darken ... An Imbued is someone given power from an external source by someone capable of manipulating great forces (either an extra-dimensional being, powerful wizard, etc). In a sense, they are 'made' mutants. The process just doesn't involve naturally grown genetics. But once Imbued, the power is theirs... unless stripped of it by someone else equally or more powerful than the original entity that Imbued those abilities on the paranormal. To some extent, what a spirit does when hosted by an Avatar is to Imbue powers on its host but the sort of spirits hosted by an Avatar are rarely powerful enough to do a permanent Imbue. If they were that powerful, they wouldn't need a host in the first place. Quote: So... kind of what the doc said about why he picked Rodgers to be Captain America? Quote: The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion. Exactly. Though technically, Capt America would be 'Empowered' vs "Imbued" ... similar concept but typically done through physical or scientific means, or by taking yourself up to the 'next level' purely out of skill. For instance, with Cap, no one 'had' the power before him. It wasn't transferred from something/someone to him. A wizard or extra-dimensional type Imbuing someone has given up access to that power while it remains with the paranormal created by it. With Empowered, this new energy comes from 'no where' ... Examples: *Skyhawk - imbued with the Power of the Hawk!The Boston Brawl *Bladedancer - imbued with the Power of the Tao. However, see above, she may not be a classical Imbued. *Tawny is imbued with a cat spirit.Silver Linings: Part 2 References Category:Powers